thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Анан Окто
'Анан Окто '- самурай из семейства Окто, внук Гато Окто. По приказу деда Анан пытался вернуть парные Мечи Левианты. Он расспрашивал об этом свою двоюродную сестру Кайо Судо, но безрезультатно. Позднее Анан согласился помочь Фонду Фризис и был дружен с Перри "Милашкой" Марлон. Anan Octo was a samurai of the Octo Family and the grandson of Gato Octo. Ordered to retrieve the Twin Blades of Levianta by his grandfather, Anan interrogated his addled cousin Kayo Sudou about their location to no avail. He was later assigned to help the Freezis Foundation, becoming well acquainted with Perrié Cutie Marlon. Биография Ранние годы Анан родился в 6-ом веке, в дворянском семействе Окто города Дзякоку. В конце концов он стал самураем на службе своего деда и судьи Изасы - Гато Окто. В какой-то момент Анан нанял горничную по имени Буфуко. После ужасного пожара в Энбизаке 838 года, самурай был свидетелем того, как семья Окто приютила его двоюродную сестру Кайо Судо, которая получила сильные ожоги. Анан поручил Буфуко заботиться о ней. Позднее самурай узнал, что в огне погибли муж и сын Кайо, а её мать Кагура скончалась в результате несчастного случая за год до этого. Также для него стало открытием, что мужем Судо был Гакуга - их двоюродный брат, от которого отреклось семейство Окто. Born in Jakoku sometime during the EC 800s to the noble Octo Family, Anan eventually became a samurai in service to his grandfather and Izasa's magistrate, Gato Octo. At some point, the servant Bufuko came under his employ. After a huge fire struck Enbizaka in EC 838, Anan witnessed his family give refuge to his severely burned cousin Kayo Sudou and reassign Bufuko to care for her instead. At some point, the samurai learned that Kayo had lost her husband and son in the fire and her mother, Kagura, in an accident a year prior; he also learned that her husband was their disowned cousin, Gakuga. Некоторое время спустя Гато велел Анану вернуть парные Мечи Левианты. Они были семейной реликвией Окто и охранялись веками, пока шестнадцатилетняя Кагура не сбежала с ними в семью Судо. Приняв приказ, Анан тщательно обыскал пепелище швейного магазина Судо в Энбизаке, но не обнаружил ни намека на проклятые мечи. За неимением других зацепок, самурай начал регулярно допрашивать швею о местоположении мечей, но Кайо настаивала на том, что никогда не видела их и понятия не имеет где они. Sometime after, Gato ordered Anan to retrieve the Twin Blades of Levianta,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 telling Anan how the heirloom their family safeguarded for centuries was stolen by Kagura Octo when she was sixteen before she ran away from home and married into the Sudou Family.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 Accepting the duty, Anan thoroughly searched the burned remains of the Sudous' tailor shop in Enbizaka and found no sign of the cursed blades. Lacking any other leads, the samurai began regularly interrogating the tailor about the cursed blades' location, repeatedly told she never saw them and didn't know where they were.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Отъезд В начале 842 года Гато сказал Анану оказать помощь Фонду Фризис в Торговом доме Энбизаки. Фонд отстроил швейный магазин Кайо, и Гато объявил, что швея должна немедленно вернуться к себе домой, тем более её ожоги уже полностью прошли. Самураю было интересно узнать больше о чужой культуре и он согласился на новое задание. Анан пошел в комнату Кайо и случайно увидел её обедающей с Буфуку, считая её помехой. In early EC 842, Gato told Anan to assist the Freezis Foundation at the trading house in Enbizaka. Learning the foundation had also rebuilt Kayo's tailor shop and that she had apparently made a full physical recovery, the samurai listened to his grandfather order that the seamstress be returned home immediately. Interested in learning about foreign culture, the young man agreed to the new task. He then went to Kayo's room and saw her haphazardly eat with Bufuko, bemoaning her as a hindrance. Окто не обратил внимания на приветствие Буфуко и сел напротив Судо, снова требуя рассказать где парные мечи. Кайо повторила что не знает и Анан попытался сказать что-то, но Буфуко положила ему руку на плечо. Горничная подтвердила, что она действительно ничего не знает. Самурай в гневе опустил голову, настаивая на том, что где-то мечи обязаны быть, если уж мать Кайо украла их. Буфуко напомнила ему о смерти Кагуры. Анан огрызнулся, сказав, что он знает и именно поэтому допрашивал Кайо. As the servant greeted him, the samurai ignored Bufuko and sat down in front of Kayo, demanding she tell him where the twin blades were again. Met with the same denial, the samurai Anan attempted to say something again before Bufuko put a hand on his shoulder. Hearing the servant chastise that she clearly didn't know anything, he lowered his head in anger, insisting it had to be somewhere since her mother was the one who originally stole them. When Bufuko reminded him that Kagura was already dead, Anan snapped that he was aware, hence why he was basing his search around Kayo. Буфуко воскликнула, что Кайо уже рассказала все, что могла, да и её швейный магазин сгорел дотла. Окто признал бесполезность своих поисков, но потом начал спорить, ведь парные мечи просто не могли сгореть, следовательно, слова Кайо - его единственная возможность выполнить приказ. Затем он вздохнул и смягчился, обещая найти другой способ узнать правду. Уже перед уходом, самурай прямо сказал "Судо" о восстановлении её магазина Фондом и, упомянув её выздоровление, передал приказ судьи уехать. Once Bufuko exclaimed that Kayo already claimed she'd never seen them and that their tailor shop was burned to the ground regardless, Anan admitted his prior search found nothing before arguing that the twin blades shouldn't have been destroyed in a fire of that magnitude, leaving Kayo's confession as his only means to fulfill his duty. After a sigh, the samurai relented, saying he another matter to attend to. As he prepared to leave, the samurai flatly told the "Sudou" that he heard about the foundation rebuilding her tailor shop and that she had recovered, revealing the magistrate's orders for her to leave. Горничная немедленно возмутилась и сказала, что разум Кайо еще не исцелен. Анан уточнил, предпочла бы она вовсе не пускать Судо в их дом, указывая на то, что швея даже не может позволить себе есть тот же рис что и их семейство. Тогда Буфуко спросила, не может ли судья простить Кагуру, а Анан признался, что присутствует более личная проблема - муж Кайо был её родственником, то есть их связь была кровосмешением. Служанка ответила, что и в Дзякоку браки между двоюродными родственниками не редкость. Окто напомнил об изгнании Гакуги из семейства и выразил уверенность в недовольстве судьи, ведь Гато не одобрил этот брак. Bufuko immediately argued that her mind still hadn't healed and Anan questioned if the servant would prefer they hadn't taken her in at all, noting the tailor couldn't even afford the rice their family ate. When the menial questioned if the magistrate was still unable to forgive Kagura, Anan admitted there was also a more personal issue involved, explaining Kayo's incestuous relation to her husband. Once Bufuko pointed out cousin's marrying wasn't that rare in Jakoku, Anan noted the husband was also disowned and expressed his certainty the magistrate didn't approve of the marriage. После размышлений, что гостеприимность к Кайо могла быть знаком сострадания судьи, Анан подтвердил о конце милосердия и что Буфуко снова будет прислуживать ему. Заметив опустошенный вид горничной, Окто посоветовал её не быть такой огорченной из-за возвращения к изначальным обязанностям. Затем он велел ей начать готовиться к отъезду этой ночью. Буфуко задала очередной вопрос и Анан воскликнул, что теперь он должен помочь Фонду Фризис, а значит служанке бессмысленно оставаться здесь. After musing that his hospitality toward Kayo was the magistrate's mercy, he affirmed that mercy was over and that Bufuko would return to being his servant. Hearing the menial's devastated shock, Anan told Bufuko not to be so reluctant about returning to the servant's original job. He then told the servant to start preparing to leave at nightfall. Met again with Bufuko wondering why, Anan yelled it was because he now aided the Freezis Foundation and therefore the servant couldn't take care of him by remaining there. Подтвердив, что Буфуко тоже будет жить в красивом восстановленном Торговом доме, самурай слушал жалобы горничной о том, что она увидит там только иностранцев, он указал на внешность Буфуку, которая тоже походила на иностранку. Та стала настаивать, что она местная и Анан пригрозил убить её на этом самом месте, если она не прекратит. После того как Буфуко закончила прощаться с Кайо, они вышли и начали готовиться к ночному отъезду в Энбизаку. After confirming Bufuko would also be living at the beautifully rebuilt trading house, the samurai listened to the servant moan about only being with foreigners and pointed out the menial also looked like a foreign runaway. When Bufuko insisted on being a native, he warned her not to complain on risk of being killed over there. Once Bufuko finished saying goodbye to Kayo, the two left and made the preparations before departing for Enbizaka during night.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Зарубежный опыт Переехав в Торговый дом, Анан работал с руководителем местного филиала - Перри "Милашкой" Марлон. От нее самурай услышал много историй о Мейстее и Эвиллиосе. Позднее он узнал о прибытии на торговом судне Фонда миссионера Левина - Эллуки "Ма" Часовщицы. Поговаривали, она могла лечить рассудок. Анан понадеялся, что Кайо вспомнит что-нибудь о парных мечах, если Эллука восстановит её разум, и рассказал Ма о бедах швеи, пока они вместе шли к Торговому дому. Moving into the trading house, Anan regularly worked with the branch manager Perrié Cutie Marlon, hearing various stories about Maistia and Evillious. After learning the Levin missionary Elluka "Ma" Clockworker arrived on one of the foundation's merchant ship three days ago, the samurai heard the woman was skilled with healing ill-minds. Hoping Kayo would recall the twin blades if Elluka restored her sanity, Anan told Ma about Kayo and her family's tragic history while the two took a stroll through the trading house together. Недалеко от парадного входа Анан заметил Буфуко, которая кричала о своей новой форме горничной. Самурай недоуменно спросил что так обрадовало служанку. Войдя в здание, они заметили Кайо, ждущую у дверей. Анан поинтересовался у швеи почему она была в Торговом доме, и понял, что скорее всего Судо сделала новую одежду Буфуко. Затем Ма попросила подтвердить, Кайо ли перед ней. Окто представил их друг другу и они вместе прошли в гостиную Торгового дома. As they headed for the front entrance, Anan saw Bufuko run by screaming about the new maid dress in the servant's possession. Perplexed, he questioned what got the menial so excited as the two walked outside before noticing Kayo waiting there at the entrance. As he wonder why she was there, the samurai realized she likely made Bufuko's new clothes. Ma then asked to confirm if she was the Kayo he spoke of and the samurai introduced the two, joining them in the trade house's drawing room. Швея рассказала о своих страшных шрамах Эллуке, а Анан выразил надежду, что Часовщица сможет помочь ей в её бедах. После этого он молча слушал как женщины обсуждают внешность Ма и растущую конкуренцию между фондом Фризис и Фирмой Ярера-Зуско. Позже Кайо призналась, что заинтересована в изучении других культур. Анан поддержал её, и добавил, что после историй Эллуки и Перри, он понял насколько мал Дзякоку и захотел однажды побывать в Мейстее и Эвиллиосе. After the tailor described her terrible scars to Elluka, Anan expressed his hope she'd relieve her of her troubles. He then silently listened while the two women discussed Ma's appearance and the Freezis Foundation's growing competition with the Yarera-Zusco Firm. When Kayo admitted that she was interested in leaning about foreign countries, Anan agreed, adding that Elluka and Perrié's stories reminded him of Jakoku's small size and that he'd like to visit Maistia and Evillious one day. Потом Ма спросила, собирается ли самурай уходить. Он нерешительно ответил, что нет, но прежде чем он успел сказать еще что-то, миссионер заявила о желании поговорить с Кайо один-на-один, а значит Окто здесь лишний. Анан удивился, хмуро извинился и ушел огорченный. Несколько дней спустя Эллука перестала покидать постель, поэтому Перри попросила Анана регулярно заходить к ней и узнавать о самочувствии. В какой-то момент самурай видел, как она творит магию. Ma then inquired if the samurai was going to leave and he hesitantly replied he wasn't. Before he could speak further, the missionary declared they were having a women-only conversation and that he was being a nuisance. Shocked, Anan recomposed and gloomily excused himself, leaving with drooped shoulders.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 When Elluka began confining herself to her bed a few days later, Perrié had Anan check in on her condition regularly. At some point, he witnessed her perform magic.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Убийства в Энбизаке Весной этого же года самурай наблюдал, как менеджер Фонда Фризис делает заказ на одежду у Мей Мироку. Позднее он услышал, что Мей нашли мертвой на следующий день. Спустя несколько месяцев Анан присутствовал при новом заказе Перри, уже с дочерью Мей - Мику - и слышал, как девушка рассказала, что беременна от Киджи Яреры - менеджера конкурирующей Фонду Фирмы Ярера. Вскоре Окто узнал о смерти Мику. In spring of that year, the samurai watched while the Freezis Foundation manager negotiated an clothing order with Mei Miroku. He later heard Mei had been found murdered the day after. A few months later, Anan watched Perrié negotiate another trade deal with Mei's daughter, Miku, listening to the girl reveal she was pregnant with the child of the rival Yarera-Zusco Firm's manager, Kiji Yarera. He later heard the girl's corpse had been found the very next day. Некоторое время спустя Анан подслушал допрос Перри констеблем. Юби расспрашивал о Мей и Мику, которые посещали Торговый дом незадолго до смерти. Когда констебль потребовал найти человека, который мог бы подтвердить, что с заками Мироку не было проблем, Анан вошел в комнату и предложил себя в качестве свидетеля. Юби тепло поприветствовал его и самурай подтвердил, что присутствовал во время заключения обеих сделок. Констебль принял его показания и попросил их связаться с участком, если они вспомнят что-нибудь полезное. Later on, Anan overheard Constable Uibee interrogating Perrié about Mei and Miku visiting the trading house before their deaths. As the constable declared she'd need a witness to prove there were no issues with the negotiations, Anan entered the room and suggested himself. Warmly welcomed by the magistrate officer, the samurai confirmed he was present during those uneventful negotiations. Uibee accepted the testimony before requesting they contact the magistrate's office right away if they recall anything. Юби уже хотел уходить, но Анан остановил его, желая рассказать еще кое-что. Самурай подошел к Юби и прошептал ему о беременности Мику. Тот удивился, признав, что слышит об этом в первый раз и пообещал заново обследовать Энбизаку, после чего извинился и ушел. Перри была недовольна поступком Анана. As the constable began to leave, Anan stopped and stated he did have one piece of useful information. After the samurai walked up and whispered in his ear about Miku's pregnancy. Once the surprised Uibee confirmed it was the first he heard of that, he told Anan he'd investigate Enbizaka again before excusing himself and leaving. Perrié then expressed her displeasure with him sharing secrets in front of her. Окто попытался извиниться, а Марлон догадалась что он сказал и заявила, что она не любит мужчин, раскрывающих личную жизнь женщин. В ответ Анан указал на возможную дискредитацию Фирмы Ярера-Зуско с помощью этой информации. С этим Перри не могла не согласиться. Затем она спросила об Эллуке, а самурай ответил, что Ма все еще не покидает своей комнаты, и, судя по всему, так на нее повлияла местная кухня. As Anan tried to apologize, the woman inferred what he divulged and that she didn't like men revealing a woman's private life. Anan then pointed out that they would hopefully hurt the Yarera-Zusco Firm by revealing the information and Perrié admitted that was a good thing. When she then inquired about Elluka, the samurai related she was still bedridden, wondering if the local cuisine was the cause. Узнав это, Перри огорчилась, ведь теперь Эллука никак не могла помочь расследованию. Анан спросил, почему Фонд так настаивает на том, что она миссионер Левина и важный друг. В добавок, Окто вспомнил о странных способностях Ма и начал вслух рассуждать, у всех ли миссионеров есть такие же таланты и если так, то почему он об этом ничего не слышал. Перри мрачно посмотрела на него и посоветовала ему не делать глупостей, особенно если он хочет вернуться к деду в целости и сохранности. Самурай опустил голову и извинился. Тогда Марлон попросила его передать Буфуко, чтобы она мыла окна тщательнее. Анан пообещал передать и стоял с опущенной головой, пока Перри не ушла. After Perrié lamented her not being able to help with the investigation, Anan inquired who she actually was and the foundation executive insisted she was a Levin missionary and an important friend. Recalling her peculiar abilities, he questioned if all missionaries had those powers, noting he never heard of it. When Perrié glared and warned him not to pry if he wanted to return to his grandfather safely, the samurai quickly bowed his head and apologized. Told to tell Bufuko to clean more thoroughly so dust didn't accumulate on the windows, Anan agreed and remained bowed while she left.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Поздняя жизнь В какой-то момент у Анана появились дети. Позднее он узнал, что была украдена одна из реликвий семейства Окто - меч Венома. Посетив и Эвиллиос и Мейстею в поисках меча, Анан нашел его, но умер в Эвиллиосе, так и не вернувшись в Дзякоку. At some point, Anan sired children. Later on, Anan learned that one of the Octo family's heirlooms, the Venom Sword, had been stolen. Visiting both Evillious and Maistia to search for the sword, Anan was able to locate it, although dying in the Evillious region before he was able to return to Jakoku.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 8 Наследие После смерти Анана его потомки продолжали хранить меч Венома. Его праправнуки Недзе и Гаммон вступили в армию Объединенного Эвиллиоса. Позднее Недзе стал следователем, а Гаммон основал организацию Тасан. Following Anan's death, his descendants continued guarding the Venom Sword.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 8 His great-grandchildren Nyoze and Gammon eventually became part of the USE military. Nyoze later became an investigator,The Last Revolver while Gammon founded the Tasan organization.Seven Crimes and Punishments Booklet Личность и черты характера Как самурай Анан был ограничен кодесом чести. Полностью подчиняясь приказам судьи, Окто следовал приказам деда вне зависимости от личного понятия блага страны и, что важнее, блага своей семьи. Однако, из-за сильного чувства долга, самурай часто сталкивался с давлением ради достижения цели. Все это делало Анана раздражительным и в следствие этого он жестоко обращался с другими людьми. Anan was a man bound by a code of honor befitting a samurai. Submitting completely to the will of the magistrate, Anan followed his grandfather's orders regardless of his personal opinion for the good of the country and, more importantly, his family. However, while possessing a strong sense of duty, he was also burdened with a great deal of pressure to succeed in his missions, resulting in him often being irritable and harsh to those around him. Подобное поведение четко прослеживается на примере Буфуко: Анан злился на неё за любую мелочь, что стало причиной их разногласий. Также Окто поражался шумности служанки и её чрезмерным вниманием к моде. Аналогичным образом он вел себя с Кайо. Самурай видел в швее не жертву трагедии, а лишь способ выполнения своего задания - поиска Парных мечей Левианты. This was exemplified with his servant, Bufuko, who often annoyed Anan for the smallest of actions, putting a great deal of friction between him. He was likewise bewildered by the menial's noisy attitude and overzealous fashion taste. In a similar fashion, Anan was particularly cold toward Kayo, seeing her mostly as his only means to fulfill his duty of finding the Twin Blades of Levianta rather than a victim of tragedy. Тем не менее у Анана были и светлые стороны. Он выражал большую заинтересованность в изучении чужих культур и мечтал посетить другие страны. Также Анану хотелось, чтобы его признавали таким, какой он есть и заметно огорчался, когда кто-то игнорировал его личные пожелания или считал присутствие самурая неприятностью. Все-таки Анан старался быть сдержанным, часто ставя чужие интересы превыше своих и немедленно извинялся за любую ошибку. Regardless, Anan did have his more sensitive side. He expressed a great deal of interest in foreign culture and even dreamed of one day leaving his country and visiting the other nations. He also demonstrated a desire to be liked for who he was and was visibly distressed whenever someone ignored his personal wishes or treated him like a terrible nuisance. Still, Anan was quick to show restraint, bottling up his personal feelings to those he respected,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 and quick to apologize for any perceived mishaps.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Умения и навыки Как тренированный самурай Анан владел боевыми искусствами и прекрасно обращался с катаной. Однако вне боя он мало что мог сделать. Несмотря на свое тщательное расследование, он так и не смог найти Парные Мечи. Одинаково провальным был его опыт следователя - в течении нескольких лет он безуспешно задавал одни и те же вопросы. As a trained samurai, Anan had skill with martial arts and could wield a katana effectively. However, he showed little ability outside of combat. Despite his thorough investigation, the man failed to find any relevant information about the Twin Blades' location; the samurai similarly failed as an interrogator, regurgitating the same questions for years without success.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Связь с другими персонажами Кайо Судо - двоюродная сестра Анана. Хотя они были родственниками, Анан видел в Кайо только способ достижения цели, которую перед ним поставил дед. Он вел себя отчужденно с Кайо, допрашивал её, несмотря на угнетенное психическое состояние и не проявил никакого сочувствия к к её утратам. Kayo Sudou: Anan's cousin. Despite their familial relationship, Anan saw Kayo only as a means to fulfilling his duty to his grandfather and treated his estranged family member coldly, questioning her despite her poor mental health and showing no sympathy for the losses that she had suffered. Гато Окто - дедушка Анана, старший родственник в семействе. Анан был невероятно предан своему дедушке и выполнял любые его приказы, несмотря на наличие личных интересов в изучении внешнего мира. Gato Octo: Anan's grandfather and superior. Anan was intensely loyal to his grandfather and would fulfill any orders given to him by the man, despite holding other interests in learning about the outside world. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Для написания имени Анана используются японские кандзи 阿南, как в словах "угол" или "тени" и "юг" соответственно. *Anan's name is written as 阿南 in Japanese kanji, using the kanji for "corner" or "shade" and "south" respectively. *Его фамилия происходит от греческого и римского префикса octo, означающего "восемь". *His surname is derived from the Greek and Roman prefix octo, meaning "eight". Любопытно *Анан описывается как высокий мужчина с тонкими чертами лица и черными волосами, заплетенными в пучок. *Anan is described as being tall, wearing his black hair in a topknot and having delicate features. Появления *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka (первое появление) Примечания en:Anan Octo es:Anan Octo fr:Anan Octo vi:Anan Octo Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Персонажи